The Magical Summer of '76
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: Lena Rogers has always been the quiet Connecticut private school girl. When the Marauders take a summer trip to her hometown, they teach her to have a little fun...and fall in love? The summer of '76 will be a magical summer Lena would never forget. SBOC


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize. (:

**THE MAGICAL SUMMER OF '76**

"Alright folks this is your DJ Delilah and its 7 AM. All you beach bums get outta bed on this gorgeous July morning. July 1, 1976 everyone. It's mighty hot out there so break out your shorts and flip flops and head on over to Hampton for this scorcher!"

"Lena, you're going to be late for work if you don't get out of bed." My mother hollered from downstairs.

"Ugh…five more minutes," I shouted at both my mother and my noisy alarm clock. My hand fumbled around my nightstand until I finally found my snooze button, knocking a musical note figurine and a bottle of perfume to the ground.

"Damn it."

"LENA! NOW!"

"I'M COMING!"

God. Sometimes I wish I could spend my morning in bed like most girls my age.

"You aren't 'most girls', Lena." My mother would say.

That was right. Standing at 5'3", I am the third shortest girl in my grade. I have long, wavy (beastly) dark-brown-almost-black-but-not-quite hair and green eyes. I am 'translucently pale' as my friend Sarah calls me. I am quite shy and VERY clumsy, as well and I earned the name Casper from my fourth year English teacher for my skin tone and socially awkward state. Even though that made no sense because Casper was a FRIENDLY ghost,

It still stuck.

That's what everyone at St. Peter's Academy called me from that point on

St. Peter's is a small boarding school in northern Connecticut for the gifted and talented that resides in the state. That was not a lot. Being in a small school, I have the same friends I've had since kindergarten. Actually scratch that. Just friend. Sarah. That's it. And my brothers Curtis & Scott. If they counted. They are 2 years my senior, fresh out of St. Peter's. Free as birds.

Lucky them.

I am entering my junior year at St. Peter's and with my parent's recent divorce, it has not been the best summer for me.

"LENA ESME ROGERS, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE…!"

"I'M COMING!"

I quickly threw on some jeans and a tank top.

Sigh.

No tank top.

It barely covered my flat stomach. Am I growing an inch a minute? It sure felt like it. Yet, still the same short height.

Damn.

Finally I found a light green shirt that covered my midriff.

As I headed down the stairs, I found a Barbie with no head.

"Catalina! The dog tore the head off your doll!"

"WHAT?!" A young girl shrieked.

"Good dog, Colonel." I patted my puppy Dalmatian, who was looking innocently up at me as I reached the bottom stair.

My 11 year old sister, Catalina, stomped out of her room. Over the summer, Catalina had developed an attitude the whole family was sick of. She was developing hormones. And it sucked.

As I walked into the kitchen, I smelled burning toast.

"Uh…mom. The toast…?"

"Shit. Can you stop and get something? Sorry honey, dad usually made breakfast. Besides, you're going to be late."

"Yea mom, that's fine."

"I love you. Have a good day. Oh and could you make dinner? My boss has been breathing down my neck and we need the money now more than ever…"

"Yea, no problem."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Love you." I said as I walked out the door. I grabbed the red bathing suit off the line and got into the old station wagon.

I worked at the city pool as a lifeguard. Basically I had to yell at kids trying to drown each other and not to run around the pool area.

10 bucks an hour.

After changing into my gross red bathing suit, applying sunscreen and grabbing my whistle off the hook in the office, I sat at my post.

A few hours went by. I'd occasionally yell 'no horseplay' or 'stop running before you crack your head open' and things of that nature. Overall, it was a slow day.

Then, I heard splashing and sputtering and looked down to the pool.

There were 3 handsome guys pushing each other around in the pool.

Oops, nope, they were pushing a pudgier looking boy under the water. Actually, one of the boys was keeping to himself, occasionally casting a look of disapproval towards the others as the poor boy gasped for air. I really needed new contacts. They take too long to focus in.

I shook my head and immediately blew my whistle until the boys looked up and stopped trying to drown the other boy.

"Cut the crap, wise guys. Leave him alone." Here was the one place where I could speak my mind because no one I knew from school lived in my hometown.

"Oi! Who died and made you boss?" One of the boys hollered up with an annoyed expression. He sounded foreign. British maybe?

"No one died, it's my shift." I replied coolly.

"Well no one asked you. We were just having a bit of fun with Wormtail. Weren't we Prongs?"

Wormtail? Prongs? What were these guys on?

"Oh yeah. Wormtail was enjoying it. Right?" The other boy replied. He shook his thick hair and it dripped on some lady relaxing on a noodle. She was annoyed until he shot a smile at her. She then seemed to not mind at all.

The pudgy boy's eyes darted around but he was trapped.

"Um…uh…"

"That's Peter speak for 'yea, it was fine'."

"Huh. Okay…I get off in 10 minutes so it's really not my problem if you do it after I leave."

The boy named Peter glanced up at me and shot me a scared look. Oops. I basically told his friends they could continue drowning him in 10 minutes.

"You get off in 10 minutes, eh?"

"You heard me." I was starting to get irritated.

"How about I take you to a movie."

"Um, how about no."

"Okay I'll pick you up about…wait. Did you just say no?" He looked up at me with an incredulous expression.

"Yea…and by the looks of it, that's not the usual response you get."

"No, never." The boy was still in shock.

"Hah. Then maybe I've done you some good."

I heard a whistle blow and looked down.

Todd Lyons was here and I was free.

I climbed down the ladder and Todd looked me up and down, then grinned.

Gag me. Todd Lyons was what you could call a…uh… "stud" and has liked me since his first day 3 weeks ago. However, he has no brains. That was not something I needed right now.

"Hey, Lena."

"Oh, hey Todd." I reached down to grab my towel but, my ankle twisted and I fell back. I prepared myself for the hard impact of the concrete…but it never came. Instead, I felt the warm hands of the boy in the pool on my waist.

How did he get there so fast…?

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Oh…uh….yeah. I guess so. Thanks." I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I realized his hands were still on my waist and I had already steadied myself.

"Uh…" I started.

"Oh right. Sorry." The boy let go and I turned around to face him.

All I could say was wow. My eyes from sitting up high in the lifeguard chair had not done this boy justice. He had long, shaggy black hair and eyes that were like pools of grey. His face and body were chiseled and he looked like he stepped out of a magazine. He was also blushing. I was making this god of a boy blush.

Oh. My. God.

"Ahem." Damn. Todd. I forgot about him.

"Todd, is it?" The boy had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Oh no.

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"Well I don't exactly appreciate you looking at my girlfriend in this way."

"Your girlfriend?!" Todd looked incredulously from him to me then back to him. I was speechless.

"Yea, my girlfriend. So if you wouldn't mind climbing up to your little chair, we have a movie to see."

Todd clenched his jaw, took one final look at me and glared at the boy.

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Lena."

"See ya Todd."

"So…about that movie…"

"Not happening." I said quickly. Then I wished I could've taken it back. He looked hurt. "Hey, what's you're name?"

He quickly brightened.

"Sirius."

"I am being serious, what's your name?"

The boy and his friends all laughed and I felt as if I missed out on a private joke.

"No, my name is Sirius. Sirius Black. This is James Potter," He gestured to the boy with the thick hair and now with glasses. "Remus Lupin," He gestured to the boy who had not partaken in the drowning. He gave me a small wave. I smiled. "Oh, and that's Peter." The pudgy boy looked up at me and his eyes quickly darted down to the ground.

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Likewise…" Sirius scratched his head.

"Lena, Lena Rogers."

"Well Miss Rogers, I do believe you owe me a movie. I will be seeing you again."

With that he winked and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

He turned around.

"Never mind. I just…it'll look bad to Todd if I don't walk out with you."

"Ahhh…alright."

With that he slipped an arm around my waist and dropped something in my pocket.

"Okay don't push it." I said with a glare.

He quickly removed his arm from my waist.

When we were out of Todd's line of vision, we parted to our cars.

"I'll be in town all summer Rogers, you can't avoid me forever." He shouted across the way.

With that, he jumped into the front seat next to Remus and they started their engine.

As soon as they drove away, I reached into my pocket.

There were 7 digits on an old gum wrapper. Thankfully, no gum.

Sigh.

This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
